


New Positions

by StarksDeservedBetter (orphan_account)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adult Harry, Adult Hermione Granger, Crack Treated Seriously, Dom Hermione Granger, Exhibitionism, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Hogwarts, Light Dom/sub, Post-Canon, Professor Harry Potter, Professor Hermione Granger, Sex Magic, Sub Harry Potter, serious tags for my first time writing a new ship, who am i and what have i done with myself?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:40:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 21,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24265249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/StarksDeservedBetter
Summary: Having had some time away from the wizarding world, Harry Potter takes up a job offer to teach Defence Against the Dark Arts at Hogwarts. The last person he expects to come across is Hermione Granger, who is also a first year teacher and his close friend. Fate seems to have thrown the newly single friends together, so what will happen when they’re both left alone at Hogwarts together, with nothing to do but plan curriculum and explore a totally empty castle?
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Harry Potter
Comments: 70
Kudos: 231





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> HI HELLO i've been wanting to write this fic for ten years-ish and now here we are. it's a bit of a departure from what i usually do (being game of thrones) but hey when the muse hits you gotta ride that bitch out into the sunset yeeeehaw.
> 
> anyway, i hope you guys enjoy! feel free to leave feedback in the comments, i usually respond to everything left behind. but uh, as my gendrya readers know, if you decide to be an ass and leave a comment saying "omg this is the worst thing written" do not be surprised when i rip your head off (:

It was a strange experience for Harry to be standing inside the huge doors of Hogwarts, but the only thing he heard was silence. The castle had been renovated since he last stood there at the end of the war. All the damage had been fixed, and Harry could help but notice that certain things looked totally different than last time. Change was inevitable, but change was good. Things needed to change after the war and after Dumbledore. He repositioned the strap of the bag that was slung over his shoulder, pulled his luggage forward, and headed up the entryway steps. Harry walked in silence toward the grand staircase, looking at the new portraits and suits of armour that lined the hallway. Suddenly something crashed into him and constricted him with an excited squeak. Harry smelled an earthly perfume and felt that familiar bushy brown hair forcing its way up his nose.

“Hermione?”

He dropped the handle of his luggage and hugged her back, until she pulled herself free of him and beamed at him.

“Harry! When Professor McG… I mean, Minerva, told me there was another new teacher coming I just knew it was you!”

“When Minerva told me that there would likely be other teachers dropping in before the year started, I had a feeling you would be one of them,” he responded.

“Very good guess, Harry.”

Hermione pulled at the hem of her sweater to tug it down, and then brushed her hair back behind her shoulders.

“It seemed like the best idea, to orientate myself as a teacher instead of a student. Plus, it’s some quiet time to set up the curriculum and make sure I’m prepared for the year ahead.”

“Now that’s the Hermione I’ve missed,” Harry teased.

Hermione glowered at him playfully and swatted his chest softly.

“Oh stop, you’re going to have to do the same. You can’t just wing a teaching job.”

“And I assume that asking for your help is off the cards?”

“I might be able to give you some tips.”

“But you won’t do all my planning for me, right?”

“Absolutely not! That would be breaking school rules, and we both know we’ve never broken a single rule in our time at Hogwarts.”

Silence fell between them, before they both burst out with laughter.

“Come on, I assume you would be using the usual office that Defence Against the Dark Arts teachers used, so I put a welcoming gift in there for you.”

Hermione twirled around and headed through the open doorway to the great staircase. Harry picked up the handle of his luggage and followed after her with a smile on his face.

“I dunno, Hermione, maybe I want to use the Charms classroom instead.”

He stepped onto the staircase that Hermione had walked onto, and looked up to see her looking back at him with a raised eyebrow and a half smirk.

“You’ll have to duel me for it then.”

“In that case, you can have it!” Harry exclaimed.

Hermione giggled softly as the staircase swung upward. They rode together in silence, and it was only when they stepped off onto the third floor that Harry broke the silence.

“It’s changed a bit.”

Hermione nudged him reassuringly as they walked through the corridor toward the classroom.

“Change is good, Harry. We both know that Hogwarts needed some changes, especially after everything that happened.”

“Yeah, it feels more welcoming, which is strange…”

Hermione pushed open the door to the classroom and waited for Harry to step inside. He did so, and looked at the empty space, save for the skeleton hanging from the roof.

“I think that’s as old as the castle itself,” Harry stated, and pointed to the skeleton.

“You can get rid of it, you know.”

“No, I think I’ll say it’s the dragon from the last Triwizard Tournament.”

“Which one?” Hermione teased.

She skipped ahead of him and led him up the stairs into the office at the top. Harry entered after her, and his eyes were drawn to the case above the desk containing two crossed brooms and two golden snitches on the left and right hand sides.

“Hermione…”

“I thought it was a nice touch, rather than have reminders of the war up on the walls.”

“Thank you,” he said softly.

She turned to look at him and smiled at him warmly.

“You’re welcome, Harry. I thought you might want to pick out a desk and all the rest.”

“Are those…”

Harry stepped closer to the glass case that housed the brooms. He wasn’t surprised to see that they were in fact a Nimbus 2000 and a Firebolt. He turned around again and looked at Hermione, who was looking quite pleased with herself.

“You shouldn’t have spent this much, Hermione.”

“Would you believe me if I said I didn’t spend anything?”

“No, I wouldn’t, unless you have a very compelling reason.”

“Let’s just say it pays to be pen pals with a Bulgarian quidditch player.”

“And he just gave you the brooms…?”

“As a favour to me, and to you,” Hermione explained.

“Thanks Hermione,” Harry repeated.

Hermione didn’t say anything. Instead she came to his side and gently squeezed Harry’s hand with her own.

“Want to see my office? I also…”

She gestured at a portrait on the wall, which Harry hadn’t acknowledged. It was a view over the bridge on the outer edge of Hogwarts, where they had spent some time together standing in silence during their school days.

“I put one in here so you can get into the portrait network easier. We can be in my office in seconds, then I guess you should pick out a living area as well.”

“You still think of everything I see.”

Hermione laughed, then pulled Harry by the hand toward the portrait. It swung open for them, and she led him through the torch lit passage until she pushed on the back of a wall and they stepped out into a comfortably furnished office. The first thing Harry saw was the fireplace followed by the photos on the walls. He separated from Hermione and looked at what she had collected. It was just an assortment of famous witches, and house elves, as well as articles and other things. He circled around to her desk, and spotted a portrait of Crookshanks, as well as a photo of Hermione and her parents. But there was one photo that grabbed his attention. He picked it up and held it closer, then looked up at Hermione, who was looking at him as well.

“I haven’t seen this since…”

“I got a copy from Luna.”

Harry lowered the photo of Dumbledore’s Army back down to where it had been placed. Seeing them so long ago was a shock he hadn’t expected to have.

“They were meant to be simpler times.”

“They were, and they weren’t… Sometimes I wish I could go back and change things that happened back then.”

“Aside from the war, and the near death experiences, what would you change?”

“Him.”

A bitter tone had entered Hermione’s voice with that one word alone. Harry knew exactly who she was talking about. He hadn’t wanted to broach the subject, but now that she’d raised it…

“Do you want to talk about that?”

“Depends on what you know, Harry.”

“All I heard was that it didn’t end well.”

“That’s one way of putting it…”

Hermione let out a strong sigh, then walked behind her desk and collapsed down into her comfy, plush armchair. Harry sat on the edge of her desk since there weren’t any other chairs in the office yet.

“In the end, it was like I was a round peg and he was a tiny, square hole. We just kept fighting about everything. We never saw eye to eye on anything and we grew apart. Well, we didn’t grow apart really, we were split apart. He just… He just kept trying to make me Ron’s wife, Ron’s person… And I wanted to do my own things, explore my own interests, but any time I dared suggest something he didn’t want to do, or want to be…”

“He sulked and complained and made you feel like you were torturing him with the Cruciatus curse?”

“Yes. I wish… I wish it had never happened, Harry. Is that bad of me to say?”

“No, it’s not. It’s understandable, Hermione.”

“But you and Ginny…”

“We ended on good terms. But that’s different, that doesn’t invalidate how you feel.”

Hermione smiled up at him and squeezed his knee affectionately.

“How do you always know the right words to say?”

“I’ve known you for long enough now.”

“So, do you regret being with Ginny?”

Harry hadn’t really spoken about his break up with anyone. He’d just bottled up his feelings, but there was no time like the present to address some of the latent issues that lingered.

“The only thing I regret was that we couldn’t see eye to eye on being in different places. She just… She didn’t want to accept the fact that I didn’t want to go off with her on a worldwide adventure, that I just needed some time before I was ready. And I didn’t want to hold her back, to keep her caged up, being miserable, because I didn’t know when I would be ready to do what she wanted to do.”

“I’d rather have an amicable break up than what I got.”

Harry chuckled and patted Hermione’s hand, which was still on his knee.

“I guess it just wasn’t meant to be in the end.”

“Yes, well, I’m not settling for anything less than what I deserve. And I’m certainly not going to settle for a doormat who just lets me walk all over them. How hard is it to find someone who listens to what I have to say, wants to explore my curiosities with me, and challenge me from time to time?”

“Harder than you’d expect, Hermione.”

Silence settled between them, and neither of them moved their hands.

“What curiosities did Ron refuse to explore?”

Hermione looked up at him, puzzled at first, but that puzzled expression soon shifted into a hint of a smirk.

“Well well, is Harry Potter trying to pry into the private recesses of my mind?”

“I didn’t mean to…”

“Offend me? Please, Harry. I’m more than happy to answer, but I think I’ll need a drink or two before that so that I don’t fly off the handle and go on an angry tangent about Ron’s… incapabilities.”

Harry smirked back at her and shrugged his shoulders.

“All I brought with me was a bottle of Firewhiskey from my last birthday.”

“Shots of Firewhiskey it is then.”

Harry gawked at Hermione, whose smirk had grown a bit wider.

“What, didn’t expect me to be able to drink, Harry? We both dated a Weasley, if there’s anything I know how to do after being with Ron its drink to loosen up a bit.”

“It’s not that, I just didn’t expect Hermione Granger to want to do shots.”

“What, would you rather sip that vile stuff?”

“You have a good point. I’ll uh…”

“Go pick a living area, put your bags up, and then bring the bottle back.”

Hermione’s commanding tone caught him off guard. He’d never heard her talk like that before, but he didn’t mind it. He hopped off her desk and adjusted the strap across his chest again, and then nodded once.

“Right, living space, leave bags, bring bottle.”

“And if you want to be neighbours, I’m the third door on the left. The last door on the left has a nice view over the lake, if you want my opinion.”

“And I’m guessing yours has the best view of them all?”

Hermione shrugged cheekily at his question.

“Maybe. It pays to get here earlier than others I guess.”

“Right. I’ll be back in a moment then.”

Harry walked out of the open portrait, back into the torch lit corridor that made up the portrait network. As he made his way back to his office, he couldn’t help but ruminate on just how much Hermione had changed, while still saying the same. She was right; change was good.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione takes the lead

She wasn’t sure how long she’d been staring at the Dumbledore’s Army photo for, of her and Harry standing side by side, looking serious and adult. They’d really grown up too fast. She was only brought out of her thoughts by Harry returning, clutching the bottle of Firewhiskey to his chest. Hermione had ditched the sweater, and was just in a button up and jeans. Harry was in a plain grey t-shirt and jeans as well. He looked fit and well, which pleased Hermione. She’d been worried about him after he and Ginny broke up. She thought that he might shut himself away and refuse to see anyone. But that hadn’t been the case, even though they hadn’t seen each other in a while.

“I don’t have drinking glasses.”

Hermione shrugged, and picked up her wand. She materialised two tumblers out of seemingly nothing, and when Harry set down the bottle of Firewhiskey, she picked it up and unscrewed the top.

“I thought of something that we never got to do.”

“What’s that?”

“Twenty one questions.”

“Don’t you think that by twenty three we’ve outgrown that, Hermione?” Harry asked with one eyebrow slightly raised.

“Nope. Now…”

She poured out two even shot amounts into the glasses.

“Cheers, Harry.”

She picked up her glass and Harry did the same.They clinked them together before downing the burning liquid. Hermione shivered as the liquid made its way to her belly, and she grimaced at the aftertaste.

“Another.”

It was a demand, more than a request. She wanted her two shots quickly, because if she waited too long between them then the aftertaste would make her want to vomit. So she poured out another before Harry did and downed it in one go, before slamming the glass down emphatically. The burn was awful, but good at the same time, because one after effect of the alcohol was it was meant to give her courage. And boy did Hermione feel courageous, even though she also felt like she was about to combust. Harry only opted for one shot though, for now.

“So who goes first?” Harry asked.

“Me first?”

Before Harry could object, or agree, Hermione proceeded.

“What do you miss most about Ginny?”

The question drew a thick silence from Harry. She knew Ginny was a sore point, but it was also a point of curiosity for her. It was a window into a side of Harry she’d never seen before.

“Are we going to assume that the usual stereotype of this game applies and you want to know about my sex life, Hermione?”

She couldn’t stop the giggle from coming out, and she couldn’t hide the light blush that crept into her cheeks.

“Do you want that stereotype to apply, Harry?”

She saw that cheeky smirk cross his face and was immediately reminded of how much she’d missed seeing it.

“I wouldn’t be opposed to it...” Harry admitted quietly.

“Then I guess you’ll just have to reveal one thing about your sex life that you miss and just one general fact. Fair is fair, right?”

“Fair is fair.”

Harry exhaled through his nose and gazed up to the roof.

“Generally… She listened, and understood. She didn’t actively try to change me, or morph me. She just let me figure it out my way. Which was good and bad. Sex life… Her libido. And the fact she liked to be in control, on the rare occasion that we did stuff like that.”

“So it seems like the Weasleys are a vanilla family…”

“Hermione!”

“What!” Hermione exclaimed. “Just an observation.”

“And what, you’re saying you’re not vanilla?”

Harry picked up the bottle and poured himself another shot as he asked that question.

“What did you think my curiosities that I wanted to explore were, Harry?”

Harry had lifted the glass to his lips by the time she answered. He paused, looked at her, then downed the shot without hesitation and grimaced at the after-burn.

“You were right, shots were a good idea.”

“My turn… What’s the thing you’re going to look for most in your next partner?”

“Crikey Hermione, you’re not pulling any punches today…” Harry grumbled.

“Well?”

“Erm, I guess… Someone who is happy to be independent as well as be together. And… Someone who wants to explore non-vanilla things.”

Hermione felt her stomach twist and churn. It could have just been the alcohol, but she knew it wasn’t. It was that idea, that sitting on her desk was someone who might just be interested in some of the things she was interested in…

“Do you miss being in a relationship? If yes, why, if not why not?”

“I do miss it. I miss being in it because it’s nice to have someone to come home to, who is meant to weather every storm with you and have your back. And I also miss it because, probably to your great surprise, I do enjoy sex, just not with selfish men who cannot perform anywhere near to what they brag about.”

“You’re right, I never imagined you to be a fan of shagging.”

“When you get the right person, it’s worth the wait.”

“Is Ron your…”

“Excuse me, who said you could go twice in a row?” Hermione interjected.

Harry stopped his sentence in his tracks and rolled his eyes at Hermione.

“Surely you’re not going to make me adhere to these rules, Hermione.”

“Absolutely I am. Now…”

That courage that was burning away in her was burning a bit hotter now. That thought of having someone interested in her interests had fanned the flames, so Hermione threw all caution to the wind.

“What did you like about Ginny being in control?”

She saw Harry’s throat contract and heard him gulp. She didn’t tear her gaze off of him though, and elected to sit there and wait patiently for his answer.

“Well, I liked that she cared about me, and it was easy to see that she cared when she was in control because she did it to make me feel good. And… When she was in control, it was like she was high, and she would have no reservations. She would… shag a little wilder, where when she wasn’t in that mood she was a little more conservative.”

Now Hermione felt heat pooling in something other than her stomach. That’s exactly what she wanted to do; to not be conservative. But Ron… Ron had just wanted to fuck in the same ways, and it never took long for him to finish, and then she’d just lay there and wait for him to sleep before she could feel a sense of satisfaction between her legs. There was always more of her left unfulfilled every time they had done it, and every time she brought up the subject, Ron had swept it under the rug and dismissed it as just him being tired. Well, she’d grown tired of his bullshit in the end.

“Is Ron… the only person you’ve slept with?’

“Sadly, yes. Is Ginny your only girl?”

“Yeah, she is.”

Silence fell between them again. Hermione looked at her desk, and then looked up at Harry.

“What did Ginny do badly that you wish she’d done well?”

“She didn’t want to be separated for long periods of time. And… blowjobs. She couldn’t do them how I wanted them deep down, unless she was fully in her wild mode.” Harry admitted, though that stutter before his second admission had piqued Hermione’s curiosity.

“Interesting…”

Hermione knew exactly what her next question was going to be.

“What did Ron do badly?”

“For copying my question, you have to ask another one. And everything Harry. He did everything badly. I was never satisfied, not once. Not by him.”

“I’m sorry… Uh, okay, if he could have done one thing right to satisfy you, what would it have been?”

Hermione pursed her lips and pondered her mental list for a moment.

“Shagged me right when I needed it. When I said faster, do it faster. Same with harder. Hell, even to just surprise me and take the initiative for once. He just wanted to lay me on my back and watch my tits bounce for thirty seconds, then make some annoying, pathetic finishing sound and collapse next to me. And that was all it was.”

“I didn’t expect you to be this…”

“Forthcoming? Blunt?”

“Disappointed by him.” Harry admitted

Hermione laughed harshly and shrugged her shoulders. Her gaze dropped to the floor and she let out a tired sigh after her laughter subsided.

“It happens… I’ve never just laid it all out there like this before though.”

“Well, you know you can offload things to me any time, right?”

“I know…” she murmured.

Hermione brushed her hair back behind her shoulders then lifted her gaze from the floor. She ran her eyes up over Harry, and hid her smirk when she saw something still quite noticeable, despite the shift in tone of their conversation.

“But that’s enough about Ron.”

She locked gazes with Harry, and then stood up from her armchair so she was standing in front of him. She plucked a loose strand of hair that hadn’t been caught behind her shoulder and twirled it around her finger absentmindedly.

“It’s my turn, isn’t it?”

“Erm, I think so,” Harry responded.

Hermione hummed as if she was pondering her question, even though she knew exactly what she was going to ask. Well, there were two things she wanted to ask. It was just a question of did she want to draw things out any longer…

“When you… y’know, finish, do you sound like an angry cow?”

Harry snorted a laugh at her question. Clearly, he wasn’t expecting her to ask that, of all things.

“Erm, I don’t know? Ginny never pointed out any issues with it.”

“Maybe I need to hear it first hand, to decide for myself,” Hermione murmured playfully.

She watched Harry like a hawk to catch his reactions. She noted him straighten up slightly, and shrink back on the desk just a little.

“What, are you going to put a tape recorder in my room or something?”

“That could work…”

She paused and locked gazed with Harry again, since she’d looked away from his eyes to watch how he reacted.

“I did have something else in mind though.”

She saw his throat contract as he swallowed hard, and Hermione had to once again hide her smirk.

“But it’s your question next, Harry.”

Hermione put her hands on her hips and remained standing in front of Harry, embracing the surge of confidence that was hammering through her body with the same intensity as the pulse thudding between her legs. She’d waited far too long to act on her thoughts, and she was past pretending that she wasn’t interested in the black-haired man sat in front of her. She’d had to pretend for years, and settle for something less than she deserved. But that was ending today.

“I… I don’t know if I have anything to ask, Hermione.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah, I’m struggling to think,” Harry admitted.

“Well, to borrow another Muggle game, shall I dare you to do something instead then?”

“I… Yeah, that’s fair.”

Harry furrowed his brow, which made Hermione stop in her tracks of her dare.

“Wait a minute. Isn’t it my turn?”

“But we’re introducing dares. So turns reset.”

“Well I never… Hermione Granger, bending the rules,” Harry teased. “I don’t think that’s right. I think it’s my turn to dare you something.”

Hermione gawked at him, shocked by his audacity to challenge the rules she’d made up. But, he had a point. It was technically still his turn. So Hermione let out an indignant hmph and put her hands back on her hips.

“Go on then.”

Harry grinned at her, and slid back forward on the desk a little.

“Alright, I dare you to show me the sound you make when you finish, since you were so worried about me sounding like a dying cow.”

Hermione felt a blush race into her cheeks. Harry had surprised her, and she didn’t know how to respond to his dare. She took a moment to compose herself, before locking her gaze with his.

“Let me get this right. You want me to imitate my orgasm sound, for what purpose exactly?”

“To make sure you don’t sound like a wailing banshee. That would hardly compliment my cow noise, now would it?” Harry asked, teasing her.

Hermione laughed and rolled her eyes at his humorous comeback.

“Fine, fine. If it’ll satisfy your curiosity.”

Hermione stepped closer so that she was within touching distance of Harry, and laid her head on his shoulder. She felt his shoulders tense as she put her hands either side of him.

“You don’t mind, do you? A sense of intimacy helps,” she whispered.

“’Mione…” Harry breathed.

She closed her eyes and trapped the sound of Harry almost moaning her name in her mind. She relaxed herself as best she could and pictured herself naked, straddling Harry like she wanted to in this moment. She pictured herself pressing against his groin, and when she pictured that she let out a moan that sent a shiver racing down Harry’s spine. She let her mind wander, to Harry sliding inside of her, and when he did she whined in need. She continued to whine and pant until he was fully inside of her, and then she was sure to groan with every upstroke of his hips. She raised the pitch of her voice higher, like she was getting close…

“Crikey Hermione, I get it.”

Harry’s grumble snapped her out of her wishful daydream. She straightened up and beamed at him.

“Satisfied I’m not a banshee?” she asked in a playful, teasing tone.

“Yeah, you could say that…”

“My turn then. I dare you to close your eyes…”

Harry blinked at her, and then did as he was bid. He closed his eyes and sat a bit more upright.

“Close your eyes, and trust me.”

Hermione had left her dare hanging, waiting to see if he would follow her instruction. To her surprise, and satisfaction, he had. She took a second to compose herself, and then walked behind him. She leaned in and breathed warmly on his ear, and then let her right hand snake around his waist and come to rest on the front of his jeans. She could feel him underneath the denim, pulling the fabric taught. When she undid the button of his fly he hissed and uttered a quiet, trembling moan.

“It’s your turn, Harry.”

She didn’t move her hand any further, leaving her fingers resting at the top of his fly, tortuously close to providing some comfort to his current ache.

“‘Mione…” Harry whispered.

“It’s your turn,” Hermione repeated. “You were such a stickler for the rules. Now you reap what you sow. So, ask me a question or dare me something.”

“I…” Harry’s voice faltered as he struggled to think clearly. “I dare you… to move your hand.”

Hermione flexed her fingers. She was fully prepared to move her hand down further, to pull his underwear down and grab hold of what was underneath. But right as she was about to, she had a far more evil idea. She moved her fingers like she was about to slide her hand beneath the waistband of his boxer briefs, and then lifted her hand free of his skin. She slowly withdrew from behind him, which prompted Harry to grumble loudly and twist himself around.

“I didn’t mean like that!” he complained.

“Well then perhaps you should have been more specific?” Hermione chided.

She slowly walked in front of him, and smiled when she saw he still had his eyes closed, as she had commanded.

“It’s my turn again isn’t it?”

“Um, I think so?”

“Well, you did just dare me to move my hand… So it must be my turn,” Hermione surmised.

She stopped moving when she was in line with Harry, and took one step forward so she was standing between his parted legs. She leaned in and placed her hands on his thighs, which made him jump at the unexpected contact.

“You raised something before that piqued my curiosity. And I can’t stop thinking about it.”

“What was it Hermione?” Harry asked hesitantly.

“You said Ginny could never blow you how you wanted, unless she was in a certain mood. So, how exactly did you want her to suck your cock?”

The question clearly caught Harry off guard. He gasped and shifted on her desk a little. Hermione smirked, and waited patiently for him to speak. She watched his facial expression change as he comprehended what she’d asked.

“I never thought I’d…”

“Harry,” Hermione interrupted. “The answer, please.”

“Well…”

He took a breath in through his nose and squared his shoulders, much to Hermione’s amusement.

“I… I wanted her to be sloppy, like you know what face fucking is? Except I wanted her to be in control when she did it. But other times, I wanted her to just deep throat me… But she never could, she had a really bad gag reflex. That, and she refused to swallow. It was either spat back up or cleaned up with magic. Now that I say it out loud, it sounds like a selfish thing for me to want.”

Hermione hummed in disapproval of Harry’s self-depreciation.

“Did you give Ginny everything she wanted?”

“As best I could, yeah,” Harry admitted. “I made sure to learn spells that she wanted, or needed, and when she needed to not be a top I would always comply.”

“And she didn’t want to go to that same extent for you?”

“Not always. It’s not like I expected her to… I was content with just matching her vibe. But some days it was like we were on different wavelengths.”

“I went all out for Ron at the start,” Hermione confessed. “I wanted to go above and beyond to keep him happy. But he didn’t want to match my effort or my investment, and soon that effort on my behalf turned into the bare minimum. I want someone who’s willing to invest as much into me as I am into them.”

She pulled her wand from where it was lying on her desk and conjured a plush little stool for her to kneel on. She nudged it into place under her desk as quietly as she could, then knelt on the plush velvet.

“You seem like that sort of person, Harry.”

Hermione laid her wand back down on the table, then undid the buttons on her shirt as fast she she could. She shed her top, and unclipped her bra as well, and tossed them both to the side. She wondered if Harry could hear what she was doing, but she definitely wanted him to get the sight of his life when she commanded him to open her eyes. She tied her bushy brown hair back behind her head, and had an internal laugh at the memory of a girls night, when Ginny once told her that it was serious business when Hermione tied her hair back. If only Ginny could see her now.

“And you trust me. Right?”

“Yeah ‘Mione, of course I do.”

“Hm. Good.”

She put her hands back on Harry’s thighs and then let her fingers walk upward, until she had hooked them beneath the waist of Harry’s jeans.

“Because it’s only fair that if you go all out for me, I go all out for you. Isn’t it, Harry?” she asked.

“Of course it is,” Harry breathed.

“Then we have an understanding.”

She tugged on his jeans and wrestled them from underneath him, and pulled them down to his ankles. When she realised they weren’t coming off, she looked down and saw his shoes still on. Hermione grumbled under her breath and wrestled both his shoes free, then pulled his pants free, leaving only his boxer briefs left to remove.

“Hermione,” Harry groaned.

“So do you dream of sitting down or standing up when you get your dream blowjob?”

“I…”

“Sitting down is more comfortable for you, I s’pose,” Hermione thought aloud. “But if you stand up, I get to get my hands on that arse I’ve always fancied…”

“You fancied it?”

“I snuck a glance or two at it over the years,” Hermione said with a smirk. “What, you never noticed?”

“I uh, no, I didn’t,” Harry bumbled.

“Shame.”

Hermione ran her hands back up Harry’s legs, and finally hooked her fingers in the waistband of his red and grey striped boxer briefs. She took a moment to admire the outline of what was pressed against the fabric. Harry wasn’t a monster, but he wasn’t inadequate like Ron had been.

There’ll be no need for an Engorgement charm at least, unless we really want to get freaky, she thought.

She took a moment to take a breath, and then pulled his boxers down at an agonisingly slow rate. She watched what was underneath be slowly revealed, millimetre by millimetre, until the elastic couldn’t hold back the mass any more and Harry sprung free, almost hitting Hermione in the face. His cock came to rest on his abdomen, and Hermione pulled down his boxers and flicked them free before she pushed his legs apart and admired what was in front of her. It wasn’t her first time seeing an uncircumcised cock, thanks to her anatomy books, but this was a very different view, and Hermione wanted to take it all in and memorise every detail. His length almost came to his naval, and he was thick enough for Hermione to lay two fingers against him and there’d be some overlap. Not that she was complaining. Ron had been thin and not very long, so this would be a very pleasant change. There was also a neatly kept patch of hair on his crotch, which Hermione thought was a cute touch. It made the whole spectacle just a little more attractive, especially since that patch of hair wasn’t going to get caught in her teeth or go up her nose. She reached out with her right hand tentatively and gently grasped Harry’s length, which made him groan softly.

“Is this okay?” Hermione asked, testing the waters.

“Yeah, it’s definitely okay. More than okay, in fact.”

His pulse was thrumming in her hand, which made Hermione smile and made her insides twist with a need that she hadn’t felt in a very long time. There would be plenty of time for her to find out just how good he felt inside of her. But first, she wanted to give Harry something to make up for all the years they had missed out on. So she planted a soft kiss at the base of his length, and smiled when Harry squirmed.

“Oh, sit still would you?” she chided.

“Sorry,” he muttered. “I just didn’t expect…”

“Harry, for someone so clever, you can be so incredibly dense. After asking you that question about blowjobs followed by me taking your pants off, what did you expect was about to happen?”

“It’s not that,” Harry grumbled. “I just didn’t expect a soft kiss to feel so good.”

“You haven’t seen anything yet. Both literally, and figuratively,” Hermione teased playfully. “And no, you can’t open your eyes yet. Not even for a peek.”

“Yes ma’am,” Harry responded in a playful mutter.

She planned to tell him later how her heart skipped a beat when he called her ma’am, but for now she laid a trail of light kisses up the ridge on the underside of his length, and brought her left hand to gently cup his balls. She wasn’t sure if Harry liked his balls touched. Ron had, so she was letting prior experience guide her. But when he didn’t make much of a noise, or shift around, she realised he didn’t and so put her hand on the inside of his thigh, right where his thigh met his crotch, and she was rewarded with a strangled groan and a spasm of leg muscles. She’d found her mark, so she gently circled her thumb on his tender skin as her lips reached his tip. She pressed a kiss right on the tip and welled saliva in her mouth. She gently wrapped her mouth around his tip and let herself sink down slightly. Harry’s moan of delight was music to her ears, and when she pulled her mouth free she heard him whimper. But she wasn’t done. Now that he was lubed up a little, she peeled down the skin that was covering the tip of his cock gently, and then pressed a kiss onto the exposed sensitive surface underneath. A shiver ran up Harry’s body, and that was followed by a happy sigh when Hermione ran her tongue up from the base of his length all the way up the underside of his tip. She passed over the most sensitive part of the underside making Harry moan sharply and grit his teeth. He let his breath go in a sigh when Hermione engulfed the tip of his cock with her mouth and slowly sunk lower.

“Crikey Hermione,” Harry groaned.

He reached out blindly until his fingers brushed her cheek. He gently stroked Hermione’s cheek as she lowered her mouth about halfway down, before retreating her advance and releasing Harry from her mouth with a wet pop.

“Good?”

“Amazing,” Harry breathed.

“Don’t open your eyes yet.”

She plunged her mouth back down, a bit more forcefully than she had previously. She kept going down his length until her nose bumped into Harry’s crotch. She hummed in satisfaction, and that hum turned into a pleased laugh when Harry jumped and groaned and gripped the desk tightly. She didn’t try to contain the saliva that was welling in her mouth, so when she did pull her head back and release Harry from her mouth, thick strings of saliva ran from her lips to his cock. She did this over and over and over, only holding him in the tight seal of her mouth for a little bit at a time, then releasing him with a satisfying pop and a happy groan every time. Hermione eventually tilted his cock upward, and then plunged her mouth down again, but this time she bobbed her head back and forth, fucking Harry with her warm wet mouth, until he pushed his hips upward. Hermione didn’t expect it, and when she felt him hit the back of her throat she squeaked and withdrew her mouth, which led to her leaving a whole load of saliva behind that ended up cascading both over him and her bare chest. Hermione looked at the mess, including Harry’s slick crotch, then lifted her gaze upward, past his heaving chest, to Harry’s face, with his cheeks flushed and his face screwed up. She glanced back down, at her chest which was also slick with spit, then looked back up at Harry and cleared her throat.

“You can open your eyes now.”

Hermione leaned back in and pressed soft kisses to the underside of Harry’s cock while he processed the command. He eventually opened those green eyes and gasped at the sight of Hermione with his cock basically resting on her face. She repeated the run of her tongue up the underside of his length, but kept eye contact with him, and finished her journey with a kiss on the tip, followed by a playful grin and a tilt of her head.

“Hermione,” Harry whispered. “I…”

“You what?”

She sunk her mouth down his length again before he could continue speaking and repeated the vigorous bobbing of her head, doing her best to fuck his cock with her mouth. Harry’s sharp cry of ecstasy and the sound of him slapping the heel of his palm down on the table told Hermione she was doing it absolutely perfectly, so she released her mouth and let another load of saliva fly wherever it pleased.

“I…”

Harry gasped for air, and Hermione could feel him twitching in time with his pulse. She grinned and gently tapped her cheeks with the side of his cock.

“Go on, spit it out,” she murmured, her voice playful and teasing.

“Is it wrong of me to say I’ve thought about this, and wanted this, for years?”

Hermione hummed and considered his question. One the one hand, it was a bit scandalous to admit that he’d thought about her presumably while he was with Ginny. But she didn’t want to invalidate his feelings. She wanted to tease him just a bit more.

“That depends…”

Hermione began to pump her hand up and down his slick length, making sure to roll her fingers over the tip of his cock with every upward stroke.

“What exact thoughts did you have, and when did you have them?” Hermione asked, her voice light and playful.

“I… God, Hermione, that’s so distracting,” Harry groaned.

“Go on, when did you have them?”

Hermione began to pump her hand a little faster after she pressed her question to Harry again. He gasped sharply and loudly and grit his teeth together.

“Alone, when I was alone. On the nights Ginny had gone, to get myself off. I shouldn’t have… But it kept working, and it kept feeling so good.”

His confession sent a shiver racing up Hermione’s spine. She grinned at him and pumped him a little faster.

“I’d love to see that,” she murmured. “You sitting there, thinking of me… Maybe one day I’ll ask you to.”

She ran her eyes back down Harry’s figure, and locked them onto his crotch.

“But… Now I’m going to make up for all those years you had to sit in the dark, wishing and wanting.”

When she put her mouth back around his cock, Harry let out a strangled cry and gripped the desk harder. Hermione was less gracious this time around. She grabbed a hold of his hips and moved her head up and down with a frenzied need, changing the tension of the seal of her mouth intermittently between a tight lock and a loose, sloppy hole. But when she plunged Harry all the way to the back of her throat and hollowed her cheeks, and made a repetitive sucking motion with her throat muscles, Harry’s moan and repeated muttering of her name made her smile, despite her mouthful. She didn’t slow down despite her saliva flinging every which way, until she felt Harry’s hips jerk up despite her holding him down. That was when she blew him as fast as she could with her mouth formed into a tight seal. Harry’s moan was like heaven to her ears, and his rapid breathing was her only warning before a warm substance began to flood into her mouth in spurts. Hermione thrust him to the back of her throat again and swallowed over and over and over until the flood of warmth had subsided. It was only then that she slowly moved her head upward and eventually let him go with a pop. Harry was panting, and Hermione wiped her mouth clean while watching his every move. Eventually she stood up after he caught his breath and cupped his face in her hands and kissed him tenderly. Their kisses went from tender to needy quite quickly though, and Hermione had to pull away before she jumped into his lap.

“Fuck, Hermione…” Harry groaned.

She looked down and saw that he was twitching. Gods, if she didn’t stop now, she was going to fuck him right there on her desk. But no, she wanted to wait just a little longer.

“So, was that good?”

“I think you know the answer to that,” Harry said with a laugh. “I’ve never started to get hard again so quickly after… What are you doing to me Hermione?”

“Giving you what you’ve been waiting for.”

Hermione winked at him, and wrung her hands together.

“You uh, should probably get unpacked at least. Mainly because if you stay sitting on the desk like that any longer I’ll probably jump your bones.”

Harry snickered and reluctantly hopped off the desk. He gathered his discarded clothes up from the floor and held them in his arms, and made for the door. He paused however, giving Hermione a long lasting view of his rear.

“Damn it Harry,” Hermione growled. “Stop that.”

“What exactly am I doing?”

“Making me want to pin you against that wall you happen to be leaning on.”

Harry chortled and turned his head back to look at her.

“Maybe I should just walk around like this all the time,” he teased.

“If you wanted to, but just remember any staff member can drop in at any time.”

Hermione smirked and put her hands on her hips.

“I can’t imagine you’d be thrilled to strut along the corridors thinking I might be sitting there trying to get a peek, and you run into Filch…”

Harry let out a spluttering cough and shook his head.

“On second thoughts, pants it is.”

Hermione made a triumphant hmph and sat back down in her chair.

“I’d like to get dressed now Harry,” Hermione said politely.

“Oh um, sure,” he bumbled, and stepped out of her office and closed the door.

Hermione waited until she thought he was out of earshot, and then let out a very contented sigh.

That was definitely worth the wait, she thought.

Even though she hadn’t gotten off from it, she was still very much turned on. And she planned to fill her needs later that night. But first, she needed to prepare a little surprise for Harry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow I didn't expect this sort of response, thank you all for the feedback! Glad you're all enjoying it so far :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione does an experiment

Harry sat at his desk in his living space and looked out the window. The sun was setting over the lake and the orange light it cast was dancing off of the still surface of the water. It was relaxing to look at, considering Harry had spent his afternoon setting up his classroom office and unpacking his things into the teacher’s apartment that Hogwarts supplied them. The living space was nice enough; there was a small sitting area inside of the front door, kitchen facilities, and upstairs there was a bathroom and a bedroom. It wasn’t a mansion, but it suited him just fine. Plus, if he needed a bit more space, there was always Godric’s Hollow. It was about dinner time, but Harry didn’t have any food in the pantry. He guessed he’d have to head to Hogsmeade and find what he needed. But then, a thought came to him. Hermione had been here for goodness knows how long before he had arrived. Surely she’d have something he could borrow. He got up from his desk and left his teaching quarters to walk the handful of steps to Hermione’s door. He knocked three times on the wooden door and waited. There was no answer, so Harry knocked again.

“It’s me,” he said after another long pause. “I just needed to borrow some food so I had something to eat.”

Again there was no response. Harry tried knocking again, but still there was nothing.

“Damn it, Hermione,” he grumbled.

He was just about to turn around and head back to his room when there was the sound of the bolt of the door turning. The door opened just enough for Harry to see Hermione’s face in the gap she had made.

“What on earth are you doing in there?”

“Nothing important,” Hermione said. “You needed what now?”

“Something to eat,” Harry repeated.

Hermione’s lips twitched, as if she had just beat away a smirk. She hummed and drummed her fingers on the door.

“You know you could have gone to the kitchens and just asked for things that they can spare? That’s what I did. You can even ask for the elves down there to stock your apartment for you, if you feel that lazy.”

“Oh, I didn’t know that,” Harry said. “Thanks.”

“Not a problem,” she replied in a voice that was far too cheery for Harry’s liking. “I’ll see you later then.”

“Have fun with whatever you’re working on…”

Hermione winked at him and shut the door. He heard the bolt locking again, and was left standing there to contemplate what on earth had just occurred.

—

It had taken her longer than expected, but Hermione was satisfied with the results of her impromptu experiment. She straightened her robes and made sure the fastener on the inside wasn’t going to come apart unexpectedly. Once she was set, she left her quarters and knocked on Harry’s door. He opened it after a brief moment and smiled when he saw her.

“Hey!”

“Hey. Sorry about before, I was right in the middle of something,” Hermione explained. “Did you go to the kitchens?”

“I did, yeah.”

Harry swung the door open to let Hermione in. She walked into his living space and admired how fast he’d made the place feel like a home.

“You were right, they gave me plenty of things. And they helped me move it all despite me saying several times that I was more than happy to do it myself.”

“I wonder why? It’s not as though you’re a local hero or anything…” Hermione teased.

“Yeah, but still…”

“So what was for dinner?”

She sat down in the armchair by the fire, being very careful not to let her robes move in a way that Harry might see what’s underneath. Thankfully he’d chosen a spot on the couch and hadn’t been looking at her.

“Just spaghetti bolognese,” Harry stated. “Nothing special.”

“There’s something decent about a guy who knows how to cook,” Hermione said with a shrug.

“I’m flattered you think so, but it should be a basic skill of every day life.”

Hermione smiled at him. She was amused at how Harry hadn’t commented on her choice of attire yet. Maybe if she gave him a little glimpse as to what she was wearing underneath. Or rather, the lack of what she was wearing. She stretched her arms upward and groaned when her upper back clicked, knowing that her movement would shift how her robes were sitting. She readjusted in the chair and looked over at Harry. He was readjusting his glasses and avoiding eye contact.

Mission accomplished, Hermione thought.

“So did you have dessert?”

“Not yet. I haven’t thought that far ahead. Why, did you finally feel like sharing your food?”

“Mm, maybe. I have a few good ideas for desserts,” Hermione said while trying not to be overtly seductive.

“Oh? Been practising that trifle recipe you were bragging about?”

She wasn’t sure if Harry had quite picked up on what she had implied. It was time to stop being so subtle.

“Maybe. Look, I wanted to talk to you about this afternoon.”

“Which part?” Harry asked. “When I interrupted your experiment?”

“That, and also when I put your cock down my throat.”

Harry jumped at her blatant statement. That made Hermione smirk, but also worried her. Was he that uncomfortable in the aftermath? Did he regret doing it? She didn’t think he did…

“Oh?”

“Mm. I was thinking. Not just about your cock, before you get any ideas. I was thinking about the implications of that, as well as some of the things you said.”

“Well don’t leave me in suspense then,” he said, encouraging her to continue.

“What if I wanted to?” she teased.

Harry sighed and shrugged his shoulders, seemingly lost for a response.

“I don’t want to, don’t worry. It was just, some of the things you said made me think… About us.”

“Us?” Harry repeated.

“Us. How you admitted you’d spent years thinking about that. It was the same for me Harry. Every night I had to lay there unfulfilled I thought “what if there was someone good enough?” And it turns out there was. We have an opportunity to explore things we’ve been dreaming about. And I don’t know about you, but I’m tired of sitting back and wishing things were different. We never sat back when Voldemort was threatening the world, did we?”

“Yes, but this isn’t Voldemort trying to kill us and everyone we care about. This is us just trying to get our rocks off.”

“Exactly, Harry. Exactly! So why should we sit back and dream about doing these things? I don’t know about you, but there’s a lot of things I want to do that my previous partner was either incapable of doing or unwilling to do.”

“I mean, you’re right. Of course you’re right, Hermione. But.”

Harry paused and fixed how his glasses were sitting. Hermione had grown accustomed to that nervous adjustment. She crossed one leg over the other and waited for him to feel comfortable to continue.

“I can’t help but worry about the potential backlash. Imagine the teaching staff showing up one day and they find me strung up in the Great Hall with you taking me to the back of your throat.”

“That’s why we’d be careful,” Hermione said to soothe him. “The Room of Requirement is quite a valuable resource after all. And in the event that we did do anything in a public venue, we’d protect ourselves with various spells and countermeasures.”

“How on earth would we remember to do that every time?”

“Lots of practice,” Hermione said with a wink.

He laughed softly and smiled at her.

“You have a plan for this then, I assume.”

“How long have you known me for? Of course I have a plan.”

She reached into her robe pocket and pulled out some folded parchment. She unfold it and laid it out on her lap, but realised Harry was too far away to read it. So she picked herself up and sat herself down on the couch next to him. The parchment was laid out in the middle of them. Hermione watched Harry while he read it. She tried not to look, but she could see a growing shape in his track pants as he read what she’d written down.

“So this is, what, our version of The Hitchhiker’s Guide to the Galaxy?” he asked.

“Yes, and no. I figured that if we are in fact going to do this, it might be helpful to note everything down. If I may…”

She pointed to the left side of the parchment and leaned in a little closer.

“I thought we could note down our rules here. Things like soft and hard limits, safe words, nonverbal communications to communicate… Then here, to the right, are the precautions we take. Spells and charms, locations that are okay and locations that aren’t, as well as Room of Requirement instructions. And then beneath I thought we could create some wish lists. I put a few things under mine already. So, what do you think?”

She watched Harry as he finished reading and looked up at her.

“I think it’s great, ‘Mione, but it’s awfully formal.”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, it feels like everything has to be scheduled. We don’t have to pre-plan when we want to shag. It’s okay to be spontaneous sometimes. I appreciate all of the time you’ve clearly put into this, but you don’t have to change who you are or how you want to approach this. I’d rather you be the person I can be totally comfortable around rather than take on a persona that’s more like a teacher than anything else,” he explained.

Hermione looked up at him and blinked slowly.

“I didn’t realise… Sometimes with Ron we had to agree on days and time periods, because he needed to be in the mood. Slowly us being spontaneous became rare, and we just stuck to a schedule.”

“Well you don’t have to worry about that with me,” Harry assured. “I’ll always be in the mood whenever you are. And even if I’m not in the mood to receive, I’ll happily give you whatever you need.”

Without thinking, Hermione threw her arms around Harry and hugged him tightly.

“You’re too good to me,” she whispered in his hear.

“Nonsense ‘Mione. You deserve nothing less.”

Hermione broke the hug and put her hands in her lap. She had planned out how tonight would go in her head, but that had included going through all of these spells and showing Harry how to cast each one. But now she had a new plan; be spontaneous.

“I want to show you what I spent my afternoon on,” Hermione announced.

“Oh?”

“But first, is it warm in here or is it just me?”

She stood up and kicked her shoes off. While her back was to Harry she allowed herself to smirk, but she fought it away when she turned around and undid the clasp on the front of her robes. When she pulled her garment apart she saw Harry’s mouth open in a surprised “o”, and his eyes widened when she dropped her robes onto the floor.

“Wow…” Harry breathed.

Her heart was racing as she turned around for Harry, giving him a view of her back. When she faced him again she couldn’t contain her grin.

“Well?”

“You look stunning...”

Hermione’s grin grew wider. She knew the lace set was a good idea. She’d spent longer than she wanted to admit picking between colours, but had settled on red because it made her feel bold and confident. Plus it was Gryffindor’s colour. She had to confess; she liked the thin straps that crossed up over her hips, separate to the waistband. She loved how there was a detailed pattern in the lace of the bra, because if there wasn’t you would be able to see straight through it. And she especially loved how the undies formed to a thong in the back, with the front being translucent enough for Harry to see the patch of hair that she maintained meticulously.

“Thank you,” she murmured.

“So is this what you did all afternoon? Just tried on lingerie?”

“No, it’s not. But you’re far too overdressed to be asking questions.”

She reached down and took her wand out of her previously discarded robes. Harry was moving to take his clothes off, but Hermione flicked her wand at him and made his clothes vanish, accompanied by the sound of fabric fluttering.

“Guessing that’s another product of this afternoon?” Harry asked with a laugh.

“I looked busy when you knocked, didn’t I?”

She ran her eyes over him, and let her gaze linger on his underwear for a long moment. Eventually she locked eyes with him and let out a long sigh. She reached up and ruffled her hair so that in fell in waves down her back and over her shoulders.

“You know Harry, there’s something funny about equality.”

“What?”

“In my experience, men are only too happy to get their dick sucked without ever intending to reciprocate. So…”

She pointed her wand at Harry’s crotch and concentrated on making sure she thought the words correctly. Harry gasped a second later and stared at her with a confused expression.

“What did you just do?”

“Made it so that you can’t orgasm until the counter charm is cast,” Hermione stated. “How did it feel?”

“Like there was a bit of ice going down my… bits,” Harry stammered out.

“I can undo it if it’s uncomfortable. I should have asked, but you did say spontaneousness was good.”

“No, no, it’s fine. More than fine. I trust you totally, and I know you won’t hurt me.”

She smiled and took a step closer to him.

“I won’t hurt you Harry,” she murmured. “I promise.”

She took another step so now she was standing over his legs. Hermione looked down and smirked at Harry.

“Would you help me take these off please?”

“Are you going to curse my fingers so they turn into sausages or something if I don’t?” he asked with a grin

“Now there’s an idea…” Hermione teased.

Harry rolled his eyes at her and sat up a little straighter. He reached his hands up behind her back and unclipped the hook of her bra. She watched him staring at her chest while he removed her bra and laid it down over the arm of the couch gently. She smiled at how careful he was with something Ron would have just flung away.

“Do you mind if I touch you?” Harry asked.

“Not at all…”

Hermione stepped back and offered her hands to Harry. He took hold of them gently and let Hermione help him up onto his feet. Once he was standing, he put his hands on her hips and looked into her eyes.

“There’s something I want to do first.”

“Oh?”

He leaned in toward her. Hermione came forward as well and their lips met. Their kiss was tentative at first, but when Harry moved his hands upward Hermione groaned and kissed him like she’d been meaning to for so long. She let her hands explore him as well, her fingers running over toned muscle and the occasional flabby spot. Harry’s thumb brushed over her nipples while they were still lip locked and Hermione groaned into his mouth. She enjoyed being touched, and judging by how Harry took her breasts into his hands and rolled her nipples between his thumb and forefinger, this wasn’t his first rodeo. Hermione wanted to reciprocate, so her hands went down to his boxers. She tugged them down slightly so that Harry was partly free. She gently wrapped her fingers around his shaft and moved her wrist up and down. Harry’s gasp and moan against her lips made Hermione smile, something that she’d rarely done during intimate moments in the past. When one of Harry’s hands brushed the skin on her stomach, Hermione jumped. But when he put that same hand between her hands and pressed his finger against the thin material of her thong, she almost melted against him.

“Harry…” she moaned between kisses.

How was it that he knew how to make her feel so damn good? She wasn’t complaining; she’d be relishing this forever.

“I want to take these off, Hermione,” Harry murmured.

He tugged on the fabric of her thong, to indicate what he meant.

“May I?”

“Mm, you may…”

She pushed him down onto the couch and then turned around. Judging by the groan that came from Harry, he loved the sight of her arse. No one had ever commented on it before and it felt good to have someone appreciate it. When Harry slid his fingers underneath the waistband and began to tug her panties down, Hermione giggled. She felt giddy as if that was her first time having her underwear removed. She stood still and waited for Harry to lower them to her ankles, at which point Hermione stepped out of them gracefully. She didn’t expect to have Harry plant a kiss on her arse, and then leave a trail all the way up her back as he stood up again and wrapped her arms around her waist.

“You are so beautiful,” he murmured into her ear.

Hermione giggled and felt a blush warm her cheeks. She also noticed when he pressed himself into her, because there was something sizable now resting against her tail bone. She liked being held like this, with Harry’s arms around her waist. She especially liked it when his fingers trailed aimlessly through the patch of hair above her crotch.

“I really like this.”

Harry’s murmured comment made Hermione smirk.

“I notice you’ve shaved yours bare…”

“Old habits die hard,” Harry muttered. “I can grow something if you like?”

“What do you prefer, Harry?”

“It’s not a big deal to me. Do you prefer shaved or would you rather floss with pubic hair?”

Hermione snorted and giggled. Harry laughed at his own comment, and the feeling of him reverberating against her was a much more pleasant sensation than Hermione had expected.

“I don’t think my parents would recommend that type of floss, Harry.”

“Then I’ll stay shaved.”

Hermione giggled again and turned around in his arms. She looked into his green eyes and blinked slowly.

“You’re ruining what I had planned in my head, you know.”

“I did say spontaneity was good.”

“Yes, well, I did want to do some things that I’d planned so I could show you what else I’ve been experimenting on this afternoon. And I’m sure you’ll want the counter curse lifted so that this…”

She reached down and wrapped her fingers around his cock again. Harry jumped and made a noise halfway between a moan and a needy growl.

“… doesn’t ache for days. I don’t think you’d enjoy that very much,” Hermione purred.

“You’re right,” Harry breathed.

“So, if you wouldn’t mind, I’d like to continue with what I had envisioned and prepared for.”

“I don’t mind at all.”

“Good,” Hermione chirped.

She pushed Harry down onto the couch again and then stepped forward so she was standing over him. She leaned down and kissed him again while cupping his face gently with her hands.

“Could you shuffle back and put your head here?” Hermione asked.

She patted the top of the couch to indicate where she meant. Harry wriggled back and put his head as far up as he could, and laid it flat on top of the couch.

“Very good.”

Hermione noticed how Harry twitched when she praised him in that lusty purr. She made a mental note of that as she climbed onto the couch and stood up. But when she realised her predicament, she frowned.

“So, slight problem…”

“Hmm?”

“You’re going to need to lie down on the couch.”

Harry chuckled and looked up at her.

“Bit of a logistical issue I’m guessing?”

“Yeah, you need to get a better couch,” Hermione grumbled.

Harry laughed again at her onset of grumpiness. He readjusted himself so he was laying on the couch, and Hermione adjusted so she was now sitting on the arm of the couch closest to his head while she waited for him to be done. Once he was in a comfortable position on his back, Hermione planted one foot on the floor and the other on the couch. In doing so, she spread her legs wide open which gave Harry one hell of a view.

“Now, what was I saying about how it’s unfair that men are all too happy to get their cocks sucked without ever intending to reciprocate?”

She reached her hand down and ran a finger along Harry’s lips.

“If you want to cum again any time soon, Harry, you’re going to have to work for it. Do you want to work for it?”

“Yes, Hermione,” he murmured.

“Good.”

She lifted herself from the arm of the chair and repositioned herself so that she was straddling Harry’s face. Her left foot was on the floor, and her right leg was folded up underneath her. She let out a sigh as she dipped her hips low enough to brush her core along Harry’s lips, and pulled away before he could react.

“If you’re a good boy, you might get some extra encouragement,” she said in a lusty murmur.

Harry shivered beneath her and she could see his cock jumping around in time with his pulse. His reactions thrilled her. He was far more responsive than Ron had ever been. It made her cherish the moment of hovering above his face even more, before she finally sunk down. She was greeted by his tongue slowly running through her folds as she settled. She let out a breathy sigh, which prompted Harry to move his hands and interlock his fingers with Hermione’s and lower them down onto the couch. Hermione smiled at the soft gesture. She hadn’t expected to ever smile so much during sex, but Harry was full of surprises. She felt his tongue move upward and across the sensitive nub at the top of her folds. Hermione’s back arched when he sucked on it gently and swirled his tongue in circles.

“Harry,” she moaned.

She moved her hips back and forth slowly, grinding herself on Harry’s face. His tongue moved exactly where Hermione wanted it to go, and it wasn’t long before she was panting and moving her hips faster. Eventually she decided to give him a bit of a reward for how well he was eating her pussy. She leaned all the way forward and took his shaft between her lips again. She sucked down on the head of his cock and formed a tight seal with her mouth. Harry groaned into her crotch and it felt like heaven. Hermione pushed her mouth down until he was fully inside of her mouth again. She made that same repetitive swallowing action that had sent him wild before and was rewarded with a load cry into her cunt.

“Hermione!”

Her name had never sounded so good. She held him in her mouth a little longer and then released his cock with a loud pop. At the same time Harry let his head drop down onto the couch and let out a loud, longing moan.

“You spoil me,” he breathed.

“And you me. No one has ever made me feel that good.”

She sat upright again and wrapped her hand around his length. Her hand began to move in slow, languid strokes. She also pushed her hips down so that she was sitting on Harry’s face. He could still breathe, but he wouldn’t be straining his neck upward to eat her out. Immediately she was greeted by his tongue parting her folds. Hermione moaned and arched her back, rocking herself back and forth again. She sped up the movement of her hand, and Harry reciprocated in turn by sucking on her clit hard. She cried out a half-assed attempted at saying his name and shuddered in delight. But eventually she pulled herself off of his face and sat on the arm of the couch. Harry looked up at her and arched an eyebrow.

“Everything alright?”

She smiled and nodded while catching her breath.

“It’s better than alright,” she murmured.

“So why’d you get off? I mean, not that type of get off… You know what I meant,” Harry blabbered.

“I want to see how effective this charm is.”

She picked up her wand from the coffee table where it had somehow ended up and pointed it at her robes.

_“Accio.”_

Her robes flew up into her hand, and Hermione reached into the pocket again. This time she pulled out a small bit of rubber and held it in her hand. Once again she pointed her wand at it. Harry lay on the couch watching her as her brow furrowed. The tip of her wand glowed and Harry watched the small sphere of rubber shift and morph. It transformed into a cylinder, but yet Hermione’s wand glowed for a few seconds after its transformation. The light faded and Hermione lowered her wand and then locked gazes with Harry. He watched her mouth turn into a smirk slowly while she turned the cylinder around. When he saw the other side of it, Harry gasped and laughed nervously.

“A fleshlight?” he asked bemusedly.

“I did say I wanted to test the effectiveness of the charm,” Hermione purred. “For research purposes, of course.”

“Yeah, research,” Harry replied and winked at her.

Hermione giggled and slid off of the arm of the sofa. She knelt over Harry again and wrapped her fingers around the base of his shaft. She positioned the fleshlight over his tip and then gently pushed it down. Harry gasped as the tightly fitting toy engulfed him. He was pleasantly surprised to find that it was well lubricated, almost as if she had designed the toy to emulate a vagina.

“I guess this is what else you spent your afternoon on?” Harry asked.

He looked down at his crotch and watched Hermione slide the toy down until it had swallowed his length whole. He let out a long moan and arched his back. It was so damn tight, it almost didn’t feel real.

“How’s it feel?”

“Tight,” Harry gasped.

“Hmm, I expected as much. Is it wet enough?” Hermione enquired.

“Yeah, it’s cozy.”

“Cozy?” Hermione repeated.

She laughed at his observation and shook her head.

“I’ll be sure to remember that the inside of a vagina should be ‘cozy’. Thanks, Harry.”

Harry chuckled and shrugged innocently at her.

“I couldn’t think of any other words. It’s a bit hard to think at the moment.”

“Oh, is it?”

That intoxicating smirk returned to Hermione’s face. She reached back and picked up her wand from the table, then pointed it at the fleshlight.

_“Piertotum Locomotor.”_

The fleshlight began to move up and down slowly on its own, completely unassisted by Hermione. Harry’s shaft was also being pulled upright by the toy, as if it was attached to the roof by an invisible rope. He groaned as the toy began its motions and gasped loudly.

“’Mione…”

She loved it when he groaned her name just like that. Hermione gave his arm a squeezed and then turned herself around so she was facing him while straddling his chest.

“I control the speed of this toy, Harry. I control how fast it fucks you.”

She grinned at him, clearly pleased with the extent of her experimentation.

“One tap of my wand slows it down. Two taps speeds it up. Now, I know what you’re thinking… You could just grab the wand and change the speed yourself. But that’s where you’re wrong Harry…”

Again Hermione pointed the wand at him. Harry felt his arms snap up above his head and then a pressure around his wrists. He looked up to see his hands bound by tightly knotted rope. He was amazed the rope wasn’t cutting into his skin or hurting him in the slightest.

“You’ve really done your research,” he noted.

“Did you expect any less?” she teased.

She wriggled up closer until she was straddling his face again. Hermione mounted his head again like she was mounting a broom, then she placed her wand on the arm of the couch. Once she was set, she reached down and ran her hands through Harry’s hair.

“You know Harry, you’re the only person who’s really made me feel like I can express my innermost desires. I could have never done this with Ron. He would be complaining constantly.”

Harry chuckled and locked his green eyes onto her brown ones.

“It’s because I trust you, Hermione,” he admitted.

Hermione smiled at him. She leaned down and kissed him tenderly and tried not to giggle when she realised she could taste herself on his lips. That was another thing she’d never experienced; kissing after oral. It was the little things that she got to do with Harry that she’d treasure most. She straightened back up and repositioned herself so she was planted on his face again. Harry moved his tongue to connect with her folds and when he licked over her clit, Hermione shivered and groaned. She needed to cum, or she was going to go insane from edging herself inadvertently. She tightened her grip on his hair and began to rock her hips back and forth. What she hadn’t told Harry is that while tapping her wand would increase the speed, she could also use a wandless charm. So as she rocked her hips back and forth on his mouth, she also increased how fast the fleshlight was fucking him. Harry groaned into her crotch and Hermione moaned sharply in response to the vibration.

“I want to hear you, Harry,” she panted.

She knew men got self conscious about making noises sometimes, but she personally found it hot. So hopefully with a bit of encouragement, Harry would keep moaning between her legs. Every so often, she would think the spell to increase the speed of the fleshlight and revelled in the sounds of the wet toy fucking Harry. Soon enough, that would be her riding him. Harry’s back arched and he groaned loudly into Hermione’s folds when she put the tempo to a steady peace. She wondered if this was close to the point where he would cum, but she didn’t want to focus on that. Instead she gripped his hair a little tighter and rode his face harder. She was panting heavily now, and her legs were shaking. She could feel herself getting closer, and Harry’s regular moans helped the process. It got to the point where Hermione was rutting against Harry’s mouth pretty aggressively, so much so that Harry had given up on moving his tongue and had instead laid it flat. It was hard to concentrate, and Hermione’s thoughts were scrambled so much that she kept repeating the speed increase spell as she felt her orgasm starting to build. The sounds of Harry getting fucked combined with his frenzied moans made it even easier to get to that point. Her own sounds had become more regular, rising in pitch as she got closer and closer. But it was when Harry sucked on her clit hard that she arched her back and came on his face. She moaned loudly and her legs clamped tightly around Harry’s face as she rode her orgasm out. Eventually she stopped rocking her hips and grabbed her wand. She pointed it behind her and watched for a moment at how fast the toy was moving by itself, then stopped the charm. Harry’s cock dropped forward onto his stomach and he let out a shaky breath of relief. Hermione sat on his chest and smiled down at him. He smiled back up at her, which prompted her to lean down and kiss him. The kiss was tender at first, but it grew needier quickly. Eventually they broke apart and Hermione wiped her hand over Harry’s chin, which had been glistening with moisture.

“Wow…”

She let out a breathy sigh and pulled her messy hair back behind her shoulders.

“That was great.”

Harry grinned up at her. He seemed pretty chuffed at being able to make her cum like that. At least, that’s what Hermione guessed was going through his head.

“I’m glad you enjoyed it ‘Mione,” Harry said with a laugh. “I couldn’t take my eyes off of you…”

Hermione blushed at his admission. She’d been too caught up in how she felt and had closed her eyes for most of her ride. Not because she didn’t want to look at Harry, but because she was concentrating.

“How was the toy?”

“That…, I can’t describe it. I should have cum at least once, twice maybe. But I couldn’t and it was so frustrating.” Harry paused, then noticed her frown. “Good frustrating though.”

“Well at least we know edging is definitely a kink of yours,” she teased. “But it sounds like you were happy enough to just fuck the fleshlight… I guess we’re done here then…”

Harry’s eyes went wide. He went to sit up, but he found it awfully difficult with his hands still bound tightly, even though the rope wasn’t secured to anything.

“No, Hermione, that’s not what I’m saying,” he said flabbergasted.

“Oh?” she exclaimed. “So you want to fuck me then, Harry?”

“Yes!”

Harry’s reply was a needy yelp. Hermione grinned and hopped off of his chest so she was standing next to the couch. She leaned down and planted a kiss next to his ear.

“Is that because you think if I do, I’ll remove the edging charm?”

She growled her words next to Harry’s ear and nibbled on his ear lobe.

“N-no…” he gasped.

“You have to keep being good for that, Harry.”

Hermione stood upright and took hold of the ropes that bound Harry’s hands. She lifted him by the arms while supporting his back. Harry did his best to help her, and eventually they managed to get Harry sitting upright. She smiled at him, then looked down at his crotch. The fleshlight was still attached to him and he was still fully sheathed inside of it. She gripped around the toy and slowly dragged it off of him. Harry yelped when he popped free, his shaft wobbling around like it was celebrating freedom. Hermione placed the toy down on the floor and knelt down between Harry’s legs. She wanted a good look at him. He was so hard that it almost looked painful. It was the first time she’d really seen the tip of his cock, because the skin couldn’t cover it due to his hardness. The tip was a dark purple and she noticed his cock twitching in time with his pulse.

 _A little more teasing can’t hurt,_ she thought.

So she ran her tongue from base to tip and slid him inside of her mouth. Harry moaned loudly when Hermione put him to the back of her throat and then removed him from inside of her mouth. She looked up to him and grinned as she stood upright and put her legs either side his waist. It wasn’t much of a tease, but that was about as much as she could take. She needed to have him, to take him in this primal way. It was a need that she’d never felt before, and she quite enjoyed the high that it brought with it. She reached down low between her legs and took hold of Harry’s shaft and angled it upright again, like it had been inside of the fleshlight. She started to lower herself down but paused and looked at Harry, who was also looking down and watching her every move.

“Hey.”

Her warm voice made him look up at her.

“Hey.”

“Tell me something, Harry. All dominant stuff aside.”

She paused and ran her tongue over her lips.

“Do you really want this? Want me?”

She was cursing the fact that her insecurity had just burst through right when she thought she had quelled it and suppressed it. But it seemed she was destined to be haunted by that quiet little voice until she knew for sure.

“Of course I do, Hermione. Do you think I would have let you tie me up, charm me so I can’t cum, ride my face and everything else if I didn’t want you? There’s no one else in this world I want more than you, Hermione Jean Granger.”

“And you’re not just saying this to get your rocks off?”

“I would prove it if I could, but it’s a bit hard with my hands tied up,” he teased.

Hermione rolled her eyes at him and giggled at his lame joke.

“You could prove it with your mouth…”

“I thought I did?” he teased again.

Hermione giggled and rested her forehead up against his.

“Sorry, I’ve ruined the moment haven’t I?”

“It’s tiring being dominant,” Harry said understandingly. “But you don’t have to be dominant for our first time, y’know, doing it.”

“How on earth are you possibly uncomfortable saying the words ‘having sex’, Harry?” she asked.

“I’m not! I was just trying to say that if that voice inside your head has taken all your confidence and dominant energy, Hermione, then you don’t have to be Mistress Granger. You can just be Hermione, and I can just be me.”

Hermione blinked slowly, taking in his words.

“You know, sometimes you have a very odd way of explaining things.”

She kissed him on the cheek and then wordlessly unbound his hands. Harry stretched his arms up over his head and then brought them down so he could rest his hands on Hermione’s hips.

“But you’re right,” she continued. “I don’t think I’ll ever know how you manage to know me so well…”

“It’s okay, don’t be down on yourself. It’s our first time doing this. It’s a new world for both of us. We’re not going to be experts at it straight away, especially since we’ve both been through so much and have our own private doubts about our sex lives. But I trust in you. I believe in you.”

Normally Hermione might have burst into tears at Harry’s sweet words. But this was no place to cry. She pressed her forehead against his again and kissed him tenderly.

“Thanks,” she murmured after their kiss.

“Any time.”

“Now…”

She looked down at his crotch. She was still holding his shaft, pointing it up to the ceiling.

“I suppose I should do something about that, shouldn’t I?”

Harry chuckled and brought his hands around to her rear and gently cupped her butt.

“Only if you want to…”

“I want to,” Hermione said in a cracked whisper.

She lowered herself down and pressed the tip of Harry against her folds. The contact made her gasp and shiver, and she lost her grip momentarily. Harry’s shaft slapped back against his abs and Hermione followed it with her hips. She started to grind herself up and down his length, taking use of that ridge on the underside of his cock by pressing it against her swollen clit. The sensation drew a long moan from Hermione and she hooked her arms around Harry’s neck and clung to him while she rutted against his length. Harry made soft little moans when she passed over the head of his cock and engulfed the tip with her wet skin for a fleeting moment. Hermione kept rolling her hips until she felt like she couldn’t take the teasing any more. She reached down between her legs again when she had rolled her hips up and changed how Harry’s shaft was angled, so it was lifted off of his abs slightly. This time when she pressed down she felt his cock slide inside of her. Both her and Harry moaned almost in unison once he was finally inside of her. She moved downward until she felt her insides stretch, at which point she paused and let herself readjust. It had been a while since she had anyone inside of her. While Harry wasn’t enormous he was more than a handful, and certainly the biggest she’d had. So she needed a minute to adjust to the change of girth before she took a breath and lowered herself down until she felt herself come to rest against Harry’s thighs. Hermione took in a long breath while fighting the shakes in her legs, which always happened when she got turned on.

“ _Fuck_ , Harry,” she growled.

“Never thought I’d hear you swear like that,” he commented.

“Yes, well, you bring out a different side of me.”

Harry chuckled and squeezed her arse as she began to move her hips. She gasped when she plunged herself down on Harry’s length and slapped her thighs into his. She did it again, and again, and when she drove herself down a third time a loud moan ripped from her chest. Harry leaned up and kissed her and that spurred Hermione into a constant movement of her hips. It was slow and rhythmic at first, and Harry rose his hips upward to meet her downward push. They moved in sync, and eventually Hermione rested her head on Harry’s shoulder and closed her eyes. She kissed his neck and lost herself in the steady rhythm they had made. She just needed that tender moment to appreciate their connection, and to burn it into her memory. She came back upright again and kissed Harry on the lips, before she moved her hands onto Harry’s shoulders. That position supported her better than having them linked around his neck. Once she was comfortable, she kissed him again and pressed her forehead against his.

“I need you to not thrust up, Harry.”

“Hmm?” he hummed. “Why?”

“Because I want to fuck you and control the pace.”

His eyes went wide at her words. Hermione couldn’t contain her grin, even if she wanted to. She moved her hips in that steady rhythm they had maintained before, but this time Harry held still for her at the perfect angle for her to drive down onto him. She fucked him steadily for a while longer and enjoyed how their moans and groans of exertion intermingled. Harry was panting, and it didn’t take long for Hermione to suck in a deep breath as well. So she sped her hips up, and started plunging herself down onto him a bit more forcefully than before. That wasn’t enough for her, so she raised her feet up so they were either side of Harry’s hips and she was squatting on top of him. Now she had the power to move how she wanted to. She took hold of Harry’s shoulders and began to pound herself on him. The sensation was amazing, and Hermione shrieked her joy and moaned loudly. Harry’s head was back on the couch and his eyes were shut. She could see the pleasure plastered all over his face.

“Harry!” she screamed as she drove herself down again. “Oh fuck, Harry!”

“Fuck, ‘Mione, you feel so fucking good,” Harry groaned.

She continued to pound herself up and down. The sound of skin slapping on skin rang through the apartment. Harry squeezed her arse so tight that it would have hurt, if Hermione wasn’t otherwise preoccupied.

“You feel so… good, inside of me,” she growled.

“Hermione!” Harry cried.

She kept fucking him hard and fast, not relenting at all. It didn’t take long for her legs to be shaking again, and for their intertwined moans to be ringing off of the stone walls since they were so loud. She couldn’t keep this up any longer. She was going to cum again, but she knew it would be cruel to deny Harry after this. So she paused and rested her head on his shoulder.

“Harry,” Hermione gasped. “I can’t… much longer.”

“Do you want me to…”

“No!” she cried. “In me. I want you… in me.”

Harry licked his lips and nodded.

“When you do the spell… It’ll be quick.”

“I know,” she whispered.

She moved her head back up and kissed him, and then started riding him as vigorously as before. Her whole body shuddered as she got closer to the edge of her orgasm. She was barely able to think of the words for the counter charm, but she managed. Harry cried out when she finished the incantation, probably due to some sensation running through his cock. He drove upward into her as she drove downward and the angle of his cock was enough to push Hermione over the edge.

“Harry!”

She screamed his name to the roof as she came, her body convulsing on top of him. Harry started fucking her relentlessly with more strength than she was capable of producing herself, and that momentary loss of control made her cum even harder.

“Fuck!”

Harry cried her name, and she felt spurts of something warm filling her insides. Harry kept fucking her as she rode out her orgasm, even as he came. After she was done she collapsed on top of him, panting. Harry was out of breath as well. His hands went from her arse up to her back and he held her tenderly. Hermione was extra sensitive, and she could feel everything going on between her legs, like her pulse in her clit and Harry’s cum dripping out of her. She guessed that the fact her charm had edged him had resulted in a bigger orgasm for him. But she hadn’t expected to feel this full. It was a kink of hers that she never really raised with Ron, mainly because of his poor hygiene. But Harry? She was more than happy to let Harry do it. They lay there in silence with their chests heaving and their sweaty bodies pressed together for a moment of blissful silence.

“Well,” Harry finally croaked. “That was amazing.”

“Yeah. It really was.”

“I don’t think I can move any time soon,” she whispered against his neck.

“We don’t have to move.”

“Mm, good.”

She looped her arms around his waist and snuggled up to him.

“Harry?”

“Yes?”

“You uh…”

She giggled before she could even finish her sentence. She felt so silly saying what she was about to say, but it was the only compliment that her post-orgasm mind could come up with.

“You have a really good cock,” she murmured.

Harry chuckled and rested his head to the side, laying it on top of where she had laid hers.

“Thank you, I think.”

There was a beat of silence, before it was Harry’s turn to say a terrible compliment.

“I could watch you ride it all day.”

Hermione snorted and giggled. She would have rolled her eyes at him if they weren’t half closed.

“I have a complaint though.”

“Hmm?”

“We have to sleep in separate beds,” Hermione grumbled.

“Why are you complaining about that?”

“Because, Harry, I want to end every day feeling like this and start every day with a quickie.”

Harry chuckled again and traced shapeless patterns on her back with his thumb.

“I didn’t think you’d be like this, Hermione.”

“What?” she asked. “You didn’t think that a woman who was having unfulfilling sex wouldn’t be insatiable when she finally got a good cock in her hands?”

“When you put it like that, I get it.”

“Good. When I uh, when I can move, I’ll do something about our bed problem. If you don’t mind sharing with me, that is?”

She lifted her head and looked Harry in the eyes. A question was dancing on her lips.

Unless you only share a bed with someone you’re in a relationship with.

She didn’t say those words though. She didn’t want what they were creating to implode before it really got anywhere. So she swallowed her curiosity and looked into Harry’s green eyes.

“I don’t mind at all,” he answered.

“Great!” Hermione said cheerily. “But I’m not moving any time soon.”

Even though Harry had gone soft, she still liked having him inside of her. He’d just been part of the best sex she’d had in her life, so why would she want to relinquish that so quickly? Instead she laid her head back down and closed her eyes.

“Harry?” she asked in a soft murmur.

“Yeah?”

“Can I ask you something?”

“Of course.”

“Why me?”

She felt Harry’s chest rise as he took a deep breath in.

“Because you’re amazing, Hermione. We’re a good pair. And you’re beautiful.”

“You’re just saying that because my tits were just bouncing in your face.”

Harry chuckled at her response. He reached up and wove his fingers through her hair and began massaging her head gently.

“Oh,” Hermione muttered softly.

Her eyes drooped shut and she laid her head fully back onto his shoulder.

“I meant it. You’re beautiful. And it’s not just because your tits were just bouncing in my face.”

He sighed and rested his head on top of hers.

“But that’s a sight I’ll never get tired of.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHEW what a ride. Thank you all for the lovely comments and the encouragement :) let me know if there's anything you'd like to see in chapter 4 or in the future!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Never distract Hermione from her curriculum planning

Hermione woke first. She lazily opened her eyes and stared up at the roof. She’d been glad that she and Harry had settled on using her bedroom as their sleeping place and leaving Harry’s for the other things they were bound to get up to. She curled her knees up closer to her chest and let out a soft contented sigh. Something was reassuring about Harry’s arms around her waist and the comforting warmth of him snuggled in behind her. She felt quite content in this moment, with the morning sun peeking through the curtains that had been hastily drawn before she was dragged into bed. She felt Harry stir and tighten his arms around her waist momentarily.

“G’mornin,” he mumbled.

“Morning.”

Hermione rolled over so she was facing Harry and planted a soft kiss on his nose.

“Breakfast?”

“Yes, please.”

Harry kissed Hermione briefly to thank her for her offer. Hermione smiled back at him. She slid out of his arms and got out of their bed. She went to readjust the blue silk teddy that had a habit of riding up around her arse, but paused before she touched the fabric.

_ Why bother? Not as if he doesn’t want to see it. And it’s not like I want to cover up. _

So she turned around and walked toward the stairs, giving Harry an amazing view of her arse swaying with each step she took. She looked back at him and grinned, before descending the stairs. She could get used to these mornings. She just hoped Harry could, as well.

—

It had been a quiet day, so far. Hermione had busied herself with finishing off the menial teaching work that she hadn’t achieved yesterday. Harry was an awfully intoxicating distraction and with the weekend looming, she didn’t want to miss a moment of spending time with him. She had some grand plans in store.

She had just finished penning a set of practice questions and had laid her quill down when Harry popped his head into the office space of her apartment.

“Hey, I’m headed down to Hogsmeade to get a few bits and pieces. Did you want anything?”

Hermione looked up at him and smiled.

“Mm, no. I think I have everything I need. Thank you, though.”

“Alright, well, I’ll see you later then,” Harry said cheerily.

He disappeared from sight and Hermione heard his footsteps growing softer. She looked down at the desk at the one document she still had to finish. If she had to guess, Harry would be at least half an hour in Hogsmeade. She drummed her fingers on the desk while thinking over her choices. And then she did something very much unlike her: she got up from her desk and left the document behind. She had to prepare for Harry’s return after all, and make sure their weekend kicked off in style.

—

Harry returned to Hogwarts three-quarters of an hour later. He unlocked the door of his apartment space and walked inside. To his surprise, the interior was dimly lit, which wasn’t how he had left it. There was a clear source of light though; an illuminating symbol on the stairs. It was an arrow, pointing upward. He frowned and left his shopping on the table he used for meals and headed upstairs. The light downstairs had been dim, but upstairs it was pitch black. Harry reached down for his wand to light up the room but stopped when he felt fingers brush his wrist.

“Don’t.”

Hermione’s whisper made him jump. He did as he was told and stopped reaching downward.

“Take off your clothes.”

Harry pulled his sweater up over his head at the same time as a pair of hands unbuttoned his jeans. He and Hermione worked in sync to shed his clothes until he was standing in the darkness stark naked.

“You trust me, right, Harry?”

“You know I do,” he whispered.

He could hear Hermione’s pleased hum behind him. It was truly adorable, and he took great pride in making her so happy.

“I’m going to turn the lights on now.”

He could hear the flick of her wand near his ear. The candles placed around his bedroom all illuminated simultaneously and Harry was in awe of what was in front of him. Hermione had clearly been busy, for there were restraints on each corner of his four-poster bed. He turned around to look at her and took a sharp breath in when he saw her standing there.

“Oh.”

She really was breathtaking. Harry’s eyes went down to her feet and he slowly raised his gaze upward, drinking in every little detail. She had emerald stockings which had garter straps that were hooked on a bustier of the same colour. The garment really accentuated Hermione’s breasts, even though they didn’t need accentuating. She turned around and Harry gasped when he saw that there were two more straps at the rear, one along each butt cheek. But the real treat was the fact that Hermione was again in a g-string, but this time the rear band was so thin that it had completely disappeared between the curves of her arse. Harry was speechless; she was resplendent. And judging by the smile on her face, she damn well knew it, too.

“Wow,” he finally managed to say. “That… that colour.”

“It matches your eyes.”

Harry’s gaze went to Hermione’s face and he finally noticed the bright red lipstick. His knees buckled as he finally took all of her in. She was truly stunning. He could see she’d put so much effort into this look. Even her hair was perfect, falling in soft waves down over her shoulders.

“Yeah, I, uh, wow. You look…” Harry paused and licked his lips. “You look beautiful, Hermione.”

She smiled at him, but it was a smile he hadn’t seen often. It was a nervous, relieved smile.

“I thought… well, I know what the traditional colours are. Red, black, white if you’re trying to be innocent. But I wanted to make our first weekend doing this special. So, I had this old set that was black… And now it’s the colour of your eyes. It’ll always be our set that way, and not just something off a hanger.”

Harry hadn’t expected such a simple gesture to be so touching. He took a step closer to Hermione and reached out to hold her hands. Hermione let him and smiled at him when he squeezed gently.

“Thank you. You are just… you’re incredible.”

“Hm, thanks, Harry.”

She blinked slowly and ran her tongue over her lips.

“But you moved without permission.”

“Uh, sorry?”

“Oh, you definitely will be.”

Hermione put her hands on her hips and glared at him. The intensity of the look made Harry take a step backward and his heart leapt in his chest. He’d always wondered how Hermione’s bossier side would look in the bedroom. Now, he supposed, he was about to find out.

“Would you like to know what I did this afternoon while you were out traipsing around Hogsmeade?”

“I do, but I’m also concerned.”

Hermione’s smile could only be described as wicked. Harry’s knees went a little weak at just how into her dominant side she was at this current moment. It was even more alluring and intoxicating than yesterday.

“Is that any way to address me?” she asked in her bossy, demanding voice which had never been sexy until this exact moment.

Harry opened his mouth and shut it again. He was trying to think, but the only thing he was capable of was staring at her in awe, and being aware of how his cock was twitching between his legs. He had a brief moment of clarity and realised what the words that Hermione was waiting for him to say were.

“No, ma’am.”

“Better,” Hermione murmured in his ear.

She slowly moved behind him, like a lioness circling her prey.

“Now, Harry, are you going to do every single thing I tell you to?”

“Yes, ma’am,” Harry whispered.

“Louder please.”

“Yes, ma’am,” Harry repeated in a louder voice.

“Good boy.”

He felt Hermione press into his back. Her hands ran from his arse up and over his hips until she paused on his abdomen.

“Do you know what happens if you do what I tell you to?”

“I do not.”

“You get to feel good,” Hermione explained.

Her right hand slid from his abdomen down his length. She pointed his cock outward and wrapped her fingers around the shaft and began to stroke gently back and forth.

“You get to make me feel good…”

Harry let out a shuddering sigh. He felt his knees wobble while Hermione’s strokes increased in speed gradually.

“And you’ll be my good boy. Isn’t that what you want?”

“It is, ma’am.”

“How badly?”

She was stroking him at a quick pace and was moving her wrist in a circular motion while she touched him. Harry’s voice escaped in a strangled cry as it dawned on him that he was utterly at Hermione’s mercy.

“More than anything!”

Hermione let go of him suddenly. He took a moment to re-balance himself and stand upright again while his cock twitched between his legs, desperate for more.

“Good. Now, some housekeeping things.”

He heard the soft padding of Hermione’s feet as she walked back in front of him. She turned to face him and smiled.

“First off, your safe word. I thought something like a portrait password would be in order. Something that isn’t used in day-to-day conversation. So, I thought that ‘Thingummywut’ would be a good safe word. What do you think?”

“Thingummywut,” Harry repeated. “I think I can manage that as long as you don’t cast a tongue-tying spell on me.”

“Good,” Hermione noted. “Now, another bit of housekeeping…”

Harry jumped when he felt that cool sensation rolling down his shaft again. Hermione had charmed him again, preventing him from cumming until she chose. He looked down at his cock and then up to her smug-looking smile.

“As if you weren’t expecting that,” she teased.

“You’re right. I was expecting that, ma’am.”

Hermione made a satisfied noise. She closed the gap between them, so they were eye to eye. There were perks of being the same height after all. She leaned in and kissed him briefly. Harry was just getting into the kiss when Hermione broke away and walked backward. She lifted a hand and crooked a finger back and forth repeatedly. Harry came hither and followed her until they stood next to the bed. He didn’t expect Hermione to shove him backward onto the four-poster bed. He landed on his back and went to get back up, but his movements were halted when Hermione planted her stocking-clad foot in the middle of his chest.

“Down.”

Her voice was a stern command that made Harry drop back down immediately.

“Hands above your head, please.”

Once again, he complied and raised his hands up toward the bedposts. He still jumped when he felt leather restraints wrap around his wrists, but the bigger surprise was when the ropes tightened and pulled his arms taut above his head. It wasn’t tight enough to hurt, but he certainly wasn’t moving any time soon.

“Is that too tight?” Hermione asked, a hint of concern in her voice.

“No, ma’am. It’s perfect.”

“Good.”

Hermione removed her foot from his chest and placed it back on the floor.

“Oh, and Harry? You can call me other names than ma’am.”

“Like what?”

“Hmm…”

Hermione thought for a moment as she pushed her hair back behind her shoulders.

“Professor, on occasion. But mostly, mistress.”

She walked to the base of the bed and pulled Harry’s legs down. He watched the restraints secure around his ankles and pull downward. It may not be the most appropriate time, but he marvelled at how good she was at this kind of magic. No one else would have been able to do the things she was doing right now without a wand. There would probably be a severed foot somewhere in the process if anyone else tried this.

“Okay, I can do that.”

“I want to hear you say it, Harry.”

“Yes, mistress.”

Her title came with a shaky breath. Hermione smiled and nodded her head in approval.

“Good boy,” she said warmly.

Harry watched her every move. He couldn’t look away from her, not even for a second. She looked utterly glorious in her emerald lingerie. It truly was her colour. He watched her lean down beside the bed and come up with a strip of black fabric. Harry immediately knew what was about to happen.

“I know that taking your glasses off would have a similar effect, but…”

On the mention of his glasses, she leaned over and gently pried them off of his head. Harry’s vision blurred straight away, but he didn’t have to worry about that for long. His world was plunged into darkness when Hermione placed the black fabric over his eyes. Without being ordered, he lifted his head so she could loop it around and tie it in a knot to the side.

“How’s that? Too tight?”

“No. It’s perfect, mistress.”

“Good. I know I didn’t use magic for this one. So if it falls off, you only have my terrible knotting skills to blame.”

Harry chuckled at her silly joke. His laughter strangled into a cry when he felt a finger slowly drag up the underside of his shaft. He let out a shaky breath and clenched his hands into fists, then slowly unballed them.

“I like you like this…” 

Her fingers trailed up his stomach. Her fingers lingered for a brief moment in every place she touched, before moving on.

“… all tied up, helpless, under my spell…”

She seemed determined to touch every part of his chest until Harry began to writhe with every little touch. He heard her chuckle and immediately her fingers brushed down his rock hard shaft. The contact wasn’t even close to what he was hoping to feel.

“… and available for my use,” Hermione growled.

She flicked her finger upward and marvelled at how receptive Harry was. He was practically panting after her admission, and he jumped ever so slightly whenever she touched him in the right place. She was getting such a thrill out of the simplicity of just being able to feel him. It was an experience that she’d never really had. To just be able to explore someone completely. It was an intimate gift, and Hermione knew how much trust Harry placed in her by doing this. After going through so much and being used by so many people, he clearly cherished her deeply to essentially surrender all control of himself to her. And it was a level of trust that she would never abuse. But, if she was being honest, she did want to find exactly where his limits were and then slowly work on expanding them. She had some grand ideas, but she just needed to work Harry up to them.

It’s nice being able to be free, she thought.

Revelling in her newfound confidence, she bent down again next to the bed and removed the feather that she had placed there beforehand. She also grabbed the egg-shaped vibrator for her own pleasure, at least for now. She clicked the button on the larger, flatter side of it to turn it on. It began to buzz in her hand and Hermione was surprised at how intense it was at just its lowest setting. She felt a tremble in her knee preemptively when she pulled the waistband of her g-string back and slipped the vibrator underneath the thin triangle of fabric. She repositioned the egg until it was resting up against her clit. She gasped at just how strong the feeling was. She hadn’t tested the toy beforehand so this was an entirely new experience for her.

_ Muggle objects shouldn’t be frowned upon as much as they were, _ she realised much to her amusement.  _ Then again, the wizarding world is very much repressed. If people knew what Harry and I were doing… _

She returned her focus to Harry and twirled the feather in her fingers. She could do so much to him… She glanced over at the candles and the wax that dripped down the sides. Maybe she could take one of those candles and decorate him with the melted wax… While she pondered that, she ran the feather up the inside of his thigh absentmindedly. He squirmed at the feeling but he couldn’t move much, which was exactly what Hermione wanted.

“That tickles,” Harry breathed.

“It’s meant to. It’s a feather.”

Harry chuckled and jumped again when Hermione dragged the feather along his hip joint.

“How long do you plan to do this for?”

“For as long as I want, really,” Hermione responded smartly. “Do you not enjoy being tickled?”

“Not overly…” he admitted.

Hermione hummed and laid the feather down on the floor.

“That’s okay, that’s what this is all about, isn’t it? Finding out what we do and don’t like.”

She ran her fingers up the inside of Harry’s thigh where she’d touched him with the feather. His reaction was different this time. He let out a soft moan and arched his hips up as much as he could. She pressed her thumb down into his most sensitive place; a little spot right where his hip met his thigh. Harry groaned at the pressure, but when Hermione rewarded him with a gentle brush of her fingers along the length of his shaft he whimpered and sunk back into the bed.

“You want me to touch you, don’t you?”

“Yes, mistress, I do.”

Hearing him say her name with that quiver in his voice made her even wetter. Not that she needed any help with that. The egg was still humming away happily between her legs.

“Beg for it,” she ordered.

“Please, mistress,” Harry whimpered, “please touch me.”

“Touch you where? I’m already touching you.”

To emphasise her point she moved the hand that she had pressed into his hip joint and caressed the inside of his thigh. Harry moaned again and tried to pull his arms down. The ropes tensed with a satisfying snap before he could get his hands much past his head. She saw that his forehead was creased into a frown as well, which she thought was just adorable.

“Not frustrated, are we? Did you think you could just move my hand to where you want it without complying with my instructions? Tsk tsk, Harry. That’s not being a good boy…”

She leaned down and picked up the feather from where she’d left it on the floor. Moving as quietly as she could, she walked around the edge of the bed and stood at the foot of it. She then reached the feather out and began to tickle Harry’s feet, alternating between them every so often. Harry was laughing and squirming in his restraints by trying to pull his legs away from Hermione’s feather. But every time he yanked his legs inward, the ropes snapped. He was trapped with nowhere to go. He resigned himself to just pulling his legs up constantly as if he was going to be strong enough to snap the bedposts in half. But Hermione knew he wasn’t strong enough to snap the metal posts. She continued his torment until she could see his legs shaking with exertion, and his laugh had turned into more of a constant yelping. She relented and walked back to stand beside him. She leaned down and brushed her lips along his ear, and looked down at his now relaxed legs and his cock pulsing against his abdomen in time with his heartbeat.

“Disobey me again and I’ll pour hot wax on you,” she growled. “And it’ll be in places you definitely wouldn’t expect to feel it.”

Her threat only seemed to excite him, since his cock sprung off his abs for a brief moment. Hermione made a mental note of his reaction; one day they’d revisit that. Harry was still catching his breath, so he didn’t respond verbally straight away. Hermione decided to help him out and ran her hands down his chest and then curled her fingers back in toward her palms, then dragged her nails up his chest lightly. Harry jumped and moaned at the very light pain.

“Yes, mistress. I won’t disobey again,” he whimpered.

“What a good boy…”

She glanced down at how hard he was. It almost looked painful with the skin of his shaft pulled so tight that she could see the tip of his cock protruding from the covering of skin with drops of precum glistening in the candlelight. The sight of him like that made her ache to just take him and make him feel better. But not yet.

She moved her hands to Harry’s head and removed the blindfold from over his eyes. He blinked repeatedly to adjust to the change of light. Hermione should have put his glasses on, but she refrained for now. Instead, she reached into her underwear and removed the vibrating egg from her clit. Then she slipped the g-string off and stepped out of it and flicked it up into her hand. She bunched it up in her left hand and looked down at Harry.

“Open your mouth.”

He did as he was bid and opened his mouth. She gently placed her wet thong in his mouth and pushed his jaw shut. Harry groaned, presumably as the taste of Hermione hit his tongue.

“What a good boy,” she crooned, repeating her praise.

She looked down at the egg still humming in her hand. She had planned to secure it to her clit with magic, or even place it between Harry’s legs up against his arse. But somehow that didn’t quite feel right, yet. So she turned it off and placed it back on the dresser along with her wand.

“Hermione?” Harry called out, having spat out his gag.

“I’m still here.”

“Oh, it’s a bit hard to see.”

She chuckled at his comment. She wanted to tell him that she could probably fix his sight with magic and he’d never have to wear those glasses again. But it was a part of who he was.

“I could help with that,” she offered.”It’s a temporary measure. Just for when we’re doing this so that we don’t have to worry about breaking your glasses.”

“But I like it when you fix them when I inevitably break them,” Harry protested.

“I said it was temporary, didn’t I? I find your glasses charming, so why would I want to get rid of them?”

She picked her wand up off of the dresser and flicked her wrist in the direction of Harry’s face. He let out a yelp at the same time as her wand tip glowed faintly. His immediate pained reaction faded into a smile as he turned his head to look at her.

“Hey.”

“Hey,” she said back. “Your gag fell out.”

“Mm, it was for a good reason.”

Hermione laughed softly. She set her wand down and skipped back to the edge of the bed and climbed up onto it. She straddled Harry in one movement, which was unexpectedly coordinated for her. She pressed down with her hips onto his crotch and picked her underwear up between a thumb and a forefinger. She looked down at Harry, who opened his mouth without a word. She stuffed the thong back in his mouth and once again pushed his jaw closed. She leaned down and bit his earlobe gently and breathed against his neck.

“Next time you spit my knickers out, I’ll make that feather tickle your feet for hours.”

Harry groaned and shivered underneath her. She felt his shaft twitch against her skin. Hermione straightened back up and smiled at him and repositioned her hips so she trapped his cock between her folds. Once she had him secured, she leaned back and grabbed a hold of the top railing that she and Harry had affixed to the bed. It was a system of four rails that formed a grid. It was Harry’s idea to put something like that in place so that Hermione would have something to hold on to. He really did think of everything. Gripping the railing tight, she began rolling her hips back and forward along his shaft.

“I said before that I liked you like this… All tied up, available for my use.”

She gasped in need as she ground her hips down and dragged her clit along the ridge that defined the underside of Harry’s shaft.

“For my pleasure,” she groaned.

Harry moaned when she did as she gyrated back and forth. She looked down at him and felt her heart flutter when she saw how much he was enjoying just having her sliding back and forth on him. He was all hers. Hermione sped up the movements of her hips and welcomed that familiar tremble in her legs again. The vibrator had gotten her closer than she thought. Her grip on the rail tightened and she could hear the metal rattling when that tremble moved from her legs into her arms.

“Fuck,” she spat out.

There was just something about how he felt underneath her that drove her crazy. She threw all caution out of the window and moved her hips in a frenzy. The slight tremble in her limbs grew more violent until her legs clamped shut in reflex. She pushed herself on and kept on grinding against Harry until the peak of her orgasm snapped through her,

“Fuck!” she cried to the heavens.

She let herself come down naturally until her limbs had stopped shaking and her breathing had normalised. She dropped her head and looked down at Harry, who was smiling up at her with a strap of her underwear hanging out of his mouth. Hermione laughed at how silly he looked and promptly tucked the emerald band back in.

“That’s a bit better,” she noted. “Oh, and the orgasm wasn’t bad either. But…”

She looked down at Harry’s cock between her legs, glistening with her juices. The tight skin was pulled back all the way now, revealing the dark purple head. She ogled it for a moment and wondered how many different sensations she could make him feel with her mouth. That would have to wait for another time, though.

She looked back up to him and saw how he was pleading silently. She could continue to grind herself on his length, which was torment enough. But there was something that would be far more torturous for him, as well as being just as good as grinding on him, if not slightly better. She reached between her legs and gently grasped his shaft. He shifted underneath her and the ropes made a noise that sounded close to a creak. She angled him upward and sunk her hips downward. She was soaked from her previous orgasm and so she welcomed him inside of her greedily. Harry exhaled loudly while Hermione took all of his length inside of her. She held her reaction in until she touched his thighs and she felt him bottomed out inside of her. She shuddered and moaned loudly and lowered her gaze to Harry. He was staring at her with his mouth agape and his chest rising and falling. She grinned downward at Harry and then started to lift her hips slowly until she felt just the tip of him left inside of her. She paused for a moment and then slammed her hips back down. The slap of their flesh colliding rang out around the room, followed by a loud groan from Harry. Hermione’s toes curled in the aftermath of feeling him drive back inside of her, so she raised her hips again and plunged them downward. Again their skin slapped together and Harry moaned to the heavens. Satisfied she had the movement down pat, she reached up and grabbed onto the railing above them again.

“Harry,” she cooed.

He opened his eyes wide and looked up at her.

“Don’t you want to see my tits bounce, Harry? After all, you did say you’d never get tired of that sight…”

She raised her hips and pushed them back down after her question. Harry groaned and whined when she sunk down on his cock again. She revelled in how many sounds she was getting out of him during this, but having him inside of her tight cunt was driving her mad. Even though she just came not long ago, she wanted to come again. So with Harry watching on, she began to ride him at an aggressive pace. Her arse slapped against his thighs with every downward stroke and she could hear the springs of the bed groaning and stretching under the impact of her thrusts. But she didn’t care. She rode him hard, relishing in his frenzied groans and the feeling of his hips jumping off the bed to meet her cunt as she pushed herself back down. They moved in perfect sync for a while until Hermione dropped a hand from the railing and pushed down onto Harry’s abdomen. He held still when she gave her silent command, which allowed Hermione to grab the rail again and begin riding him as she had done before. She dropped her gaze down to his face and looked into those green eyes, which were mesmerised with her bouncing boobs. Knowing he was transfixed by her made her feel warm and loved and that feeling only made her want to ride him until the bed broke. She sped up her thrusts until she couldn’t physically go any faster. Her breath was coming out in shuddering moans and her arms were shaking from a mix of fatigue from holding the bar tightly and of her coming orgasm. Somehow, she’d managed to get Harry on that perfect angle as well. Her entire body shuddered which rattled the bars and she coiled inward.

“Harry,” she moaned loudly. “Fuck, Harry!”

She screamed his name as her orgasm swelled to its peak. She kept fucking him until she couldn’t hold it back any more. With one loud scream, she plunged downward and then pulled herself upward. Her hand went to her clit as she removed Harry from within her cunt and she rubbed it furiously as he popped out of her. Her orgasm came quickly and she gushed liquid over his chest. She let go of the bar and dropped her hips back on top of him and rutted back and forth on the underside of his shaft as her orgasm pulsed over and over. Eventually, she was spent and she leaned backward and planted her hands either side of Harry’s legs. Hermione panted and sucked in deep breaths and composed herself. She wanted to untie him, undo the curse and then fuck until they were both spent. But she needed to slip back into her dominant persona. She wasn’t done with him yet. She brushed her hair out of her face and wiped the sweat from her brow and then sat upright and looked down at Harry.

“Thank you for that,” she murmured. “You definitely fulfilled my need for pleasure.”

Harry hummed happily beneath her. He wasn’t going to be this happy for long. Hermione slowly dismounted him and walked to the dresser again. She picked up her wand and took the egg vibrator off of the dresser. She opened a drawer in it slowly and pulled out the fleshlight they had used previously. She had made some modifications to it, which Harry was about to find out about. She turned around slowly and held the fleshlight up in front of her.

“You remember this, don’t you?” Hermione asked.

Harry’s groan told her that he did.

“Well, while you were out, I made some changes to it…” Hermione turned the fleshlight around so that the back end was facing her and pointed the front down at Harry. “Recognise anything?”

Harry’s eyes widened as surely he realised he was staring at a replica of her outer lips. Hermione smirked when he glanced from the toy to her face and then back to the toy.

“That’s right. It’s made to replicate me now. And there’s another nifty feature…”

She pried open a slit at the end of the silicone shaft and pushed the egg vibrator inside of it. She pressed the button on the back of it and was satisfied when it started humming and shook the whole toy with it. Once she was set, she pointed her wand at Harry’s shaft. It sprung upward into the air like it was being held by an invisible rope. Hermione sauntered forward and worked some saliva into her mouth. She let it drool out all over the opening of the toy, then gathered a mouthful and spat downward onto Harry’s already slick cock. She lowered the toy downward until it engulfed the tip of Harry’s cock, which is when she applied the lubricating charm to it. Satisfied with her work, she pushed the toy downward until it totally engulfed his cock. Harry pushed his hips upward and moaned what sounded like her name around her panties.

“Now now Harry, don’t lose your gag,” she teased. She flicked her wand at the toy and it began to slide up and down his shaft by itself. “Now, I stopped doing some work to prepare this for you. So, I’m going to go and finish what I was doing now. This is your punishment for disobeying me before… Speaking out of order, spitting out your gag… You didn’t expect that to go unpunished, did you? You’re just lucky I blessed you with my pussy before this.”

She paused and tapped her chin a few times and then smirked down at Harry.

“And maybe when I get back, you can show me why you deserve to cum this weekend…”

Despite Harry trying to moan her name, Hermione turned her back on him and walked out of the room. Before she disappeared entirely she flicked her wand at the toy to increase the speed of the strokes, then stepped back into her own apartment. She paused at the entrance of their rooms and pondered if maybe she had gone too far. She would keep an ear out for the safe word, and wouldn’t take too long. But she did want to leave him like that for a bit, with her cunt enveloped around his cock and see if he enjoyed the experience. She sat down at her desk, still semi-dressed in the emerald lingerie. She pulled out what she had been working on before and then turned the small mirror she’d left on her desk up so she could see it. The image of Harry laying there with the fleshlight stroking him displayed on the magical glass. Hermione could use this little viewpoint to control the speed and intensity of what was going on. She smiled and dropped her head to resume mapping out her curriculum. She could very much get used to this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, real life hit me light a freight train :)


End file.
